


chinese food and pizza

by queentswift (bittosbf)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Like, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Pure Cuteness, and as small too, anyway, but it was supposed for them to be together, i bet its not even 200 words, mention of a relationship, never wrote anything as cute as this, oh i love narry, you can consider as friendship if you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittosbf/pseuds/queentswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah. Ok.” he said. “But the next time, we’re ordering pizza”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chinese food and pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest thing ever. The fault for this is the interview that asked to Niall and Harry what they'd be doing in some years and Niall said he didn't even know what he was having for dinner. And Harry said he was having Chinese.   
> Damn interview.

“I love Chinese food” Niall said, sitting on the floor, legs on top of Harrys, with a smile. 

Harry smirked at the boy and took the chopsticks - never knew the name of them - to his mouth. Yea. Not so bad. But he still preferred pizza. He shrugged and ate some more. Niall smirked, knowing that Harry was not as fan of Chinese food as he was. And that he had just accepted ordering it because Niall had done “the face” (it’s not the moment he is most proud of, though).

Niall gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and rested his head on his shoulder, taking the chopsticks to his mouth and sighing contentedly. Harry laughed, his mouth full. 

“Yeah. Ok.” he said. “But the next time, we’re ordering pizza”.

 

 


End file.
